Staying the Night
by PennyGirl
Summary: I want to stay the night, she whispered...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own POTS and am not making any money off of this story

_**Staying the Night**_

Dom's small midwinter party for men of the Own and his closest friends started early and lasted well into the night. There were discussions of weapons, battles, changes in laws, and friends who had been unable to attend. Dom talked with each guest at least once that night, and made sure there was enough food and refreshment around for everybody. After awhile though, everyone began to leave. Neal and Yuki were the first, claiming a need to relieve Duke Baird of care for their daughter. Then Raoul and Buri, although Dom could tell from Raoul's grin that they weren't heading back to their rooms just to sleep. Wolset and some of the men were next. They had training with new recruits in the morning. Bit by bit, people left, until finally it was just Dom, Kel, and a couple of the knights assigned up north who were visiting the capitol for midwinter. They sat and chatted for over an hour, talking of news from the north and asking Dom how he was enjoying his new position as Commander of Third Company.

But the talk could only last for so long, and as the bells of the palace rung for the hour of midnight, the knights all rose to say their good-byes and leave.

Locking the door behind the knights, Dom turned to see the damage done to his dining room from his guests. Seeing only empty plates, jugs, cups, and bowls, he sighed in relief. The last time he'd had a midwinter party his room had been thoroughly destroyed by the men of the Own. Slowly, Dom began to walk around the room to clean up what he could. He didn't want to leave to big of a mess for the servants when they came in the morning.

He had been cleaning up for about ten minutes when he heard a knock at his door. Thinking it was one of his men, he opened the door saying sarcastically, "I knew it was odd you left without destroying something."

Kel looked at him in surprise. "I was unaware I was supposed to," she said wryly.

Dom smiled. "Sorry. I thought you were on of my men."

Kel raised her eyebrows. "I see." She gestured to the room behind Dom. "May I come in?" she asked.

Dom shrugged. "That depends. It's awfully late lady knight. I should be off to bed. As should you. What makes you think I should let you in?" he asked flirtatiously.

Kel smiled. "You're impossible."

Dom grinned wide. "Yes, well, I thought I should put up at least a little resistance to your request." He stepped back and held the door open wide for Kel, admitting her into his rooms.

"Thank you," she said politely, walking past and looking around as he shut the door.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure of having you visit me late in the night?" Dom asked, turning to face his visitor.

Kel grinned wide and pulled him toward her, kissing him full on the lips.

Dom pulled away, laughing. "Well, I think that answers my question," he said as Kel just shook her head at him and pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him wrap his around her waist.

They continued on like this for several minutes, Dom backing Kel up until she hit the table, boosting her up on it and running his hands up her thighs and under her shirt. Kel gasped when his hands found her flesh and giggled as he moved to kiss her neck. "I take it this means you missed me while I was gone?" she asked breathlessly.

Dom growled. "You have no idea," he said huskily, moving back to kiss her lips. Pulling away, he said, "It just isn't the same hanging around with Wolset when I could be enjoying a visit with you."

Kel laughed and pushed his hands out from under her shirt and held them to her lips. "I missed you, too," she said softly, letting go of his hands and pushing herself off the table.

Dom sighed. This happened every time they were together. They would exchange friendly banter and one of them would kiss the other first and they'd be caught up in the heat and the laughter until something would happen and Kel would pull back. It's not that Dom wasn't understanding. He was. He knew Kel was virgin. Which was why he never pushed it too far with her. If she wanted to stop and continue with their kissing later, they would. They had both agreed when they started this relationship several months ago that one would not push the other for something they were not ready for. Which meant that Dom was understanding and would not pressure Kel for sex. He cared for her, and would not ask her to do something she was not ready for.

"So how was the north?" Dom asked after a few moments of silence.

Kel shrugged. "It was alright. Pretty much the same as what we told you earlier. The Scanrans are nonexistent due to winter, and bandits are minimal if any."

Dom nodded. It made sense. Winter in the north was not like winter in Corus. Travel was dangerous if not impossible. Anyone crazy enough to try anything on a northern fort would undoubtedly freeze to death or surrender just to get out of the cold.

Kel looked around the room. "It was a nice party tonight, Dom," she said.

Dom shrugged. "It seemed appropriate, since Raoul doesn't have them anymore."

Kel grinned. "Yes, well, I don't think Buri liked it the last time the men of the Own visited their rooms for a get together."

Dom groaned and covered his face in his hands. "Don't remind me!" he exclaimed.

Kel grinned and walked past him. Hearing her footsteps, he dropped his hands and saw her walk to the door connecting to his bedroom. "Kel?" he asked curiously.

Kel smiled. "It was too busy at the party earlier, we didn't get to talk privately like I would have liked."

Dom shrugged. "Well, it was a party," he said lamely.

Kel nodded. "I know. But I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is that why you came back?" he asked, walking towards her as she pondered the doorknob.

Kel nodded. "I told Merric and Owen I forgot to ask you something about training with the own tomorrow. They saw right through it of course and just told me to be on time."

Dom was getting confused. "But you're always on time," he said.

Kel shrugged. "Not always. You never know. Tomorrow I might not be."

"How so?" Dom asked.

Kel smiled and pulled Dom toward her. Kissing him gently, she pulled back just a fraction of an inch and said softly, "I want to spend the night."

Dom sucked in a breath and Kel kissed him before he could let it out. Reaching behind her while they kissed, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Hearing it creak, Dom pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Kel said, kissing him once more before pulling away and leading the way into his bedroom.

* * *

Several hours later Kel lay in Dom's bed, smiling softly as he traced circular patterns on her shoulder and whispered words of promise and love. Everything had been perfect. She and Dom had made love, several times, and it was as wonderful as she thought it would be. Dom had been gentle and kind, and everything she needed him to be for her first time. Frankly, she couldn't imagine it being any better.

"So…" Dom began, leaning down and kissing her shoulder.

"Yes?" Kel asked, sighing as he moved to her neck

"How would you like to be late to training tomorrow?"

Kel grinned as Dom leaned in for a kiss. "I'd like that very much."

"Good," Dom whispered, leaning in and kissing her hungrily as he wrapped his arms around her and began to make love to her once again.

* * *

A/N: I thought of this at random last night before going to bed, and wrote it up when I got up this morning. I actually wrote it to be a lot longer with a scene where one of Dom's men runs into to Doms room as he and Kel are in bed, but it was getting complicated, so I just left it where it ended. But if you ask nicely, I might just put the tidbit up as a second part for this story.

That's about it. Feel free to review.

---PennyGirl.


	2. the second part

Disclaimer: I don't own POTS and m not making any money off of this story.

Staying the Night (the second tidbit)

Kel had not been asleep for more than half an hour when a door slammed and a man called out, "Dom! Wake up!"

Dom and Kel both sat up in surprise, each groping for weapons that were not there. Before either one could comprehend what was happening, the door to Dom's bedroom burst open and Wolset ran in. "Dom! We've gotten a call!"

Kel swore and tried to duck under the covers but was too close to the edge and fell off the bed instead to hit the floor with a thud. Dom glanced at her for a second before grabbing a statue off the table beside his bed and throwing it at his sergeant's head. "Dammit, Wolset! Don't you ever knock?" he roared.

Wolset barely ducked the statue. "Why should I?" he asked. "It's not like you've got a—"

Wolset stopped mid-sentence as Kel groaned and grabbed a sheet off the bed to hide under while on the floor. She prayed to every god she could think of that he had not seen it was her.

"Oh," Wolset said, glancing to the empty side of Dom's bed and back to him. "Sorry."

Dom sighed. "Wait outside," he ordered. "I'll get dressed."

Wolset nodded and backed out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"You think he saw me?" Kel asked from under the sheets on the floor.

Dom grinned. "I hope not," he said, getting out of bed and pulling on his loincloth before putting on a fresh pair of breeches. Kel groaned again in embarrassment and Dom laughed. "Stay here," he said. "I'll talk to Wolset."

Kel stuck a hand out from under the sheet and waved him off before groping around the floor around her to see if any of her clothes were nearby.

* * *

"Okay, what is it?" Dom demanded, closing his bedroom door behind him and glaring at Wolset with his arms crossed.

"We've gotten a call," Wolset said bluntly. He was explaining the situation in more detail when a young recruit cam running through the door. "Sergeant Wolset! She's not there! I went to get her like you asked, but she wasn't in her rooms!"

"Who wasn't?" Dom asked.

The recruit looked at Dom. "The Lady Knight, sir. The king heard of our call and ordered we wake several knights to come with us. Sergeant Wolset sent me for the Lady Knight, but she wasn't in her rooms! The servants said she never came back from her midwinter party."

A female voice swore from behind Dom's bedroom door.

Dom flinched at the sound and Wolset looked at him curiously, glancing from the door to his bedroom and back to him. Than, realization dawned and he told the recruit, "Go to the lady Knights rooms and have the servants prepare her packs for her. Three days worth, just like when we travel."

"But sergeant, she doesn't know to come with us," the recruit replied.

"Just do it!" Wolset snapped.

The recruit nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied, running out of the rooms and heading back towards Kel's rooms in the palace.

Wolset eyed his captain slyly. "I'll tell the men you're coming down," he said as he headed for the door.

"Thanks," Dom said. "Wolset?"

"Yes, captain?" Wolset asked, turning from the doorway.

"Not a word to anyone."

Wolset attempted to feign confusion. "About what?" he asked, before shutting the door and heading back down to the stables.

* * *

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life," Keel said as Dom entered his bedroom and fished for his uniform in his clothes press.

Dom grinned. "Oh, it wasn't so bad."

Kel glared at him and threw a pillow at his head as he laughed. "Not so bad! What do you mean not so bad?"

Dom ducked when the pillow came hear him. "It could've been worse," he said.

Kel snorted. "How?"

"It could've been Meathead."

Kel smiled. She couldn't help but agree.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I put up the tidbit. I hope everyone liked it. It's not epically great, but I hope that it was at least humorous for you. I hoped you all liked it. And if you didn't, it's okay.

THANKS

--PennyGirl


End file.
